bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Site Rules
Site Rules These are the Site Rules and Policies of The Bionicle Wiki. You are expected to have read them before beginning to edit. Following them will not be hard; this is just to warn you what will happen if these rules are violated. Rules and Punishments Below are things not tolerated on The BIONICLE Wiki, and what the consequences are for going against these rules. Vandalism Vandalism (using offensive language or being hostile in general, replacing or renaming pages, removing or rewriting pages with false information, etc.) is obviously prohibited on The BIONICLE Wiki. Minor vandalism, such as adding false information (it will be easy to tell if you are just misinformed, and if so you will not be punished), will result in a warning. Major vandalism will result in an immediate 3-day block, and repeated offenses of minor or major vandalism will result in increasing magnitude of block time. To avoid having your edit being mistaken for vandalism or fanon, please use citations. Spoiler Policy Whenever new story material is released, there is a certain period of time in which you cannot submit spoilers without spoiler tags (place this: on the top of any page containing spoilers), and in special cases, spoilers will not be allowed untill an official LEGO rep says otherwise. Penalty for failing to use a spoiler tag may result in a 1-week block. Below are the guidelines for when spoilers must use spoiler tags: *Comics: Spoiler tags must be used for two weeks. *Books/movies: Spoiler tags must be used for one month after official release. Spoiler tags are not required for the following: *Story serials: any information discovered through the serials posted on BIONICLEstory.com may be added to any article at any time without the use of any spoiler tags. *"Ask Greg": users who ask Greg Farshtey any questions through the "Chat with Greg Farshtey" board on the LEGO Message Boards may be added at any time without spoiler tags. *BIONICLE.com: any information released directly from BIONICLE.com or BIONICLEstory.com is allowed into any article immediately without spoiler tags. Leaked set names, set images, story information, or anything of the sort are not allowed in any way. Submitting leaked information to this site can result in an immediate block, ranging from one week to one year, depending on the severity and amount of the leaked info. Only add information if it has been officially released by The LEGO Group. Images *You may only upload images that have to do with BIONICLE to this website. *Personal images, such as pictures of MOCs or something not related to BIONICLE at all, are only allowed as long as they are appropriate and if they have a Personal Image Stamp. Without a Personal Image Stamp, an image will be deleted no sooner than 72 hours after the user is warned that it needs one. Also, if a personal image is not linked to on any pages, it will be deleted anyway. *Uploading inappropriate content will result in a severe ban. *Also note that intentionally uploading non-canon images and placing them on pages is not allowed, and will result in a warning or minor block. Repeat offenders do not need to be warned each time they violate this rule, as they have already been warned before. *Upload wisely; preferably only official images should be uploaded. *Additionally, do not just randomly upload images and throw them on pages; this does nothing to improve the quality of this wiki. Tense All articles on The BIONICLE Wiki except those about "real things" (BIONICLE books, movies, etc.) should be written in past tense ("The Toa were heroes", not "The Toa are heroes"), from the point of view that the BIONICLE storyline happened a long time ago. Disobeying the tense policy, unless done so intentionally (in which case the offense would be counted as minor vandalism), will not result in a punishment, only a warning. Edit Wars Sometimes, two users will disagree on a line or section of an article, and will both repeatedly change it back to the version they prefer. Usually, this starts with a single edit that another user doesn't like. In the event of an edit war like this one, the article should be reverted to its version immediately before the conflict edit, and left that way until an administrator can sort it out or a consensus is reached on the article's talkpage. Continuing to change an article after it has been reverted to its previous version will result in serious punishment. Deceased Characters Sometimes in the BIONICLE storyline a character dies; all this means regarding articles is the character will be listed as deceased on their article only. Please do not add "Deceased" to templates or any other lists regarding that character, as due to our tense policy, all of these beings existed in the past. Fan Fiction and Theories Fan fiction is not allowed on The BIONICLE Wiki — the Custom Bionicle Wiki is where fan fiction belongs. Punishment for submitting fan fiction is a warning, and for repeated offenses will result in minor banning. If you want to post a story on your userpage or blog, this is allowed (within reason; don't try to post a million-word story on your userpage); but do not treat your own fan fiction as Bionicle canon. Theories, popular or not, are not permitted either. If something is widely believed, it may be worth a mention in the Trivia section, but it should never be stated as truth unless an official source supports it. Userpages For userpages, a few common-sensical rules apply: #Don't edit another user's userpage. It's just rude. Sysops, as an exception, are allowed to do this, as part of their job is to moderate and fix pages. #Keep the content on your own userpage both appropriate and responsible. Avoid excessive capital letters and spacing, any gibberish, foul language or other offensive material, and the like. #If you see another user breaking rule 2, please do not edit the user's page to remove the content, and so break rule 1. Simply let a Sysop know, and they will take care of it. #However, feel free to place any personal fanon material on your page, list your accomplishments at this wiki, and tell us a little bit about yourself. Adminship Main article: Administrators Administrators are like the "Toa" of The BIONICLE Wiki: They use their powers to keep The BIONICLE Wiki a clean and safe site to visit. But if an administrator should abuse their power for personal gain, or vandalise, they will be demoted ASAP, and shall be banned. The duration of the ban will vary, depending on how much damage the admin had done. Also, all The BIONICLE Wiki members are expected to show respect to any and all administrators. Intentionally insulting an admin (or anyone else, but admins tend to be insulted more than other users since they enforce rules that others may not be happy with, give punishments, etc.) will result in a one-day block at least, and will increase depending on the seriousness of the insult. Banned or Blocked Members Banishment, or blocking, happens when a member causes intentional harm to the wiki. And the length of the block will vary, depending on the degree of that member's violation of the rules. Banned members are usually still allowed to edit their own talk page, as long as they don't use profane words, or insult any users. And when a user is blocked, please do not post thing like "I'm glad he's gone" or "I hated him". When a user is banned, they have received just punishnment for breaking the rules, and don't need to see other users insult them while they're banned. Deletion Sometimes articles will need to be deleted, either because the article is spam, vandalism, or it has no need to be here. If you see an article that you believe should not exist, simply type on the top of the article. But if an article absolutely must be deleted as soon as possible; type on the top of the page. If the article contains swearing, spoilers, or anything that might be offensive, please blank it and type on the page. An administrator will look at any articles for deletion as much as possible. Other Websites Sometimes websites will need to be looked at by an administrator before you are allowed to link to it. Unless it is an offical owned by Lego. BIONICLE Fansites and Forums We do allow linking almost any BIONICLE fansite as long as they seem to have appropriate rules and policies. Linking to any BIONICLE forums are also allowed, as long as they don't have inappropriate content. It is prohibited to link to any non-BIONICLE forums without permission from an admin first. The exception to this rule is if it is another Wikia forum. Promoting other Bionicle Wikis We will only allow mention of other BIONICLE wikis as long as they are hosted by Wikia (or if they've been approved by the The BIONICLE Wiki administration). Linking to BioSector01.com (BS01) is currently allowed as long as the link is to a specific userpage. Copying information from any other Bionicle wiki and adding it here is prohibited, and vise versa, and may result in a ban. YouTube We do not currently allow linking to YouTube, although posting a YouTube video here is okay. Voting Rules This section was created because lately there has been a lot of debate over who is allowed to vote in matters such as user promotion or important site decisions that the admins leave for the community to decide, like the past tense rule. The guidelines for being able to vote are as follows: * You must have made your first edit with your account at least a week before the poll started. This is to ensure your account isn't a sockpuppet (a duplicate account made only to vote) or a meatpuppet (an account made because your friend told you to sign up and vote for their cause). Sockpuppeting and meatpuppeting are strictly forbidden. * When you receive a block, you are not allowed to vote for a month afterwards. This is because you might be vengeful from your recent punishment and may vote just to get back at the admins in whatever way you can think of. *If your first edit was less than 6 months ago, you must have made at least 2 edits to the main namespace (any page that doesn't have User:, Talk:, Lego Bionicle:, Forum:, etc. in front of the title) per week (8 per month) to vote. If your first edit was more than 6 months ago, you simply must have 50 or more edits to vote. This ensures that only people who have made significant contributions to the community, relative to how long they've been a part of it for, can vote. The guidelines for how voting works are as follows: *The generally-accepted way to vote is by having the matter being voted on (say, "GenericUser's Request for Adminship") with "For", "Against", and "Comments" sections. *If you are voting to elect one out of several options, you can only put your vote "For" under one option, and your vote "Against" under as many as you want. If you are voting to elect multiple options, or each matter being voted on is unrelated to the other, then you can vote "For" as many things as you want as well. *"Comments" is to talk about the votes or the subject at hand; if you aren't sure to vote "For" or "Against" you may want to leave a note under "Comments" that you couldn't decide. *In the case of a user promotion, at least three votes "For" are needed, and an additional vote "For" is needed for every vote "Against"; the user in question cannot vote for their self, and at least two of the votes "For" must be from an , and none of the votes "Against" may be from an admin. *In the case of a community poll on a policy (for example, a vote to keep/get rid of/revise the Rating System), a time period will be defined and at the end of it, whichever the majority agrees with will happen. *In the case of another kind of poll, such as an election (like Featured Article or User of the Month), the voting rules will be specified on the poll page. Blogging Blog posts may not violate any of this site's rules. Non-canon and off topic material is allowed, as long as it is not offensive of inappropriate. Flaming and spamming will result in a warning or ban. Each administrator may judge individually what is considered spam or flaming, and they have the right to punish as they see fit, within reason. Personal Opinions We do not want to restrict freedom of speach, but we realise that personal opinions (Religous, political, etc.) can become a battlefront between people. So we will allow users to state what they believe and why, without making other opinions look bad while doing it. Discussions between users over their personal views and opinions is allowed, unless it becomes offensive or turns into an argument. If your discussion does turn into an argument, the pages where the argument occurred will be protected or deleted and any offenders will be blocked for a minimum of a day to cool off. Category:The BIONICLE Wiki Category:Policies